Pain
by Kalika
Summary: Arukenimon tries to get rid of Ken once and for all. (Complete!)
1. Pain

Legal Disclaimer- I donít own Digimon

Legal Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. If I did I would be very happy indeed. But I don't, so none of the characters in this story belong to me. Pretty much the only thing that does is the plot line(which isn't that great if you ask me.)

Quick note: I have no idea how many parts this story is going to end up having. Every time I think that I'm finished I think of something else to add to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

by Kalika

Weakly, Ken pressed the damp cloth to his forehead as he walked back to his room. The headache was definitely getting steadily worse. It had been for the last hour or two. Minomon had started to get worried and had suggested the cloth. Ken didn't really think that it would help, but he went and grabbed one in order to make Minomon feel better. These headaches had been coming off and on for the last week. 

They seemed to be getting worse each time. Ken had almost passed out in pain from the one he'd had the night before. He had collapsed on the floor of his room, frightening his digimon terribly. Minomon had been frantic trying to get Ken to answer him. After about twenty minutes the pain had lessened enough for Ken to get up. His head had pounded for the next hour and a half but he had convinced Minomon that the pain had just surprised him and he decided to stay on the floor until the headache was gone. He could tell that Minomon didn't believe him but his little friend didn't push the subject as they got ready for bed.

Ken gasped softly as he grabbed his chest and fell to his knees, knocking the lamp off of the coffee table in the process. There was so much pain. He couldn't breath. It felt like his heart was being crushed within his chest.

Sobbing weakly, Ken tried to reach the phone. He needed to call the hospital. Now! But before Ken could grab on to the receiver he was hit with another wave of pain that forced him to collapse flat on the ground. Letting out a strangled cry Ken passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Ken-chan? Did you knock something over out there? Ken-chan? Can you hear me?" Minomon poked his head around Ken's bedroom door looking for his partner. "Ken? Where did you go?" 

Slowly, Minomon pushed the door further open and looked down the hallway. Hoping that Ken's parents weren't home, he floated down the hallway towards the living room. That's where he found Ken, unconscious on the floor beside a broken lamp.

"Ken-chan, are you okay? Ken? Answer me please." Minomon sobbed as he hurried over to his friend. The little digimon began to panic as he realised that Ken wasn't breathing. "Ken. I don't know what to do. Please. Wake up." Minomon poked Ken trying to wake him up.

Wait, I know what to do. I'll call an ambulance.' Minomon thought to himself. He remembered hearing one of the other digidestined mentioning them, and how they can and helped humans who were hurt. 

Minomon grabbed the phone quickly before realising that he didn't know the number he needed to call. Looking around he saw a little book labelled emergency phone numbers on the table beside the phone. Minomon grabbed the book and the phone and quickly called an ambulance.

"Hello. Can I help you?" It was a sickeningly cheerful and happy voice.

"Yes. Please. My friend collapsed, and I don't think he's breathing." Minomon was almost sobbing now.

"He's not breathing? All right. Do you know how to preform CPR?"

"No, I don't." Minomon cried weakly.

"All right. Don't panic. I'll talk you through it. Now listen carefully. First you need to tilt your friends head back to open his airway. Then you need to pinch his nose shut and, after forming a tight seal over his mouth, give two deep breathes. Then listen for a breath. If you don't hear one than try the same thing again."

"OK. I'll try." Minomon turned to Ken quickly and began to try CPR. Minomon tilted Ken's head back and pinched the boy's nose closed with using his antenna. Quickly and carefully Minomon pressed his mouth over Ken's and blew in two deep breaths. After checking and finding that Ken was still not breathing, Minomon did the same thing again. After about 6 more tries he grabbed the phone again.

"He's still not breathing. What should I do?" Minomon was really starting to panic.

"Don't worry. Just keep doing the same thing. The ambulance will be there in about five minutes. When the paramedics get there just stay out of their way so they can help your friend." The sickeningly sweet voice assured him.

Minomon hung up the phone and turned back to Ken to continue the CPR. He could hear a siren approaching in the distance. Tears poured down his cheeks and landed softly on Ken's face. He heard the elevator door open and people come running down the hall towards the apartment.

Minomon disappeared down the hallway and back into Ken's room. He kept the door open wide enough to allow him to see the paramedics in the living room taking care of Ken.

"Where's the friend? I thought someone called for an ambulance. Where would they have gone?" 

"I don't know. But that's not important. We need to help this kid."

Minomon could hear the paramedics talking to each other as they worked on Ken. He was terrified for his friend. Nothing that he heard from the living room was making him feel better. The paramedics seemed to be having trouble getting Ken to breath.

"Please, Ken-chan. Please wake up. You need to get better. Please don't leave me." Minomon dropped to the floor sobbing when he heard the paramedic announce that Ken's heart had stopped beating.

Ken opened his eyes carefully. It was too bright. He groaned in pain and pressed his hand across his eyes weakly. He heard a surprised gasp from somewhere in the room around you.

"Hurry and get a doctor." Ken recognised that voice. It was his mother's. But why was she whispering, and why did she ask for a doctor?

Ken opened his eyes again and caught sight of his mother. She was crying. He tried to call to her, but was unable to say a word. The only sound he made was a weak croak. Luckily, that was enough. Mrs. Ichijouji looked up at him quickly. The moment she saw that his eyes were open she ran over and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ken. I thought we had lost you!" She sobbed into his shoulder as she ran her hands through his hair and across his back comfortingly. She pulled back to stare into his eyes. Smiling happily she kissed him on the forehead before helping him lay back on the pillow.

Mrs. Ichijouji gently took her son's hand in her own. She smiled relieved, as she rubbed his hand with her thumb.

Ken smiled at his mother reassuringly before closing his eyes against the bright lights. He heard someone enter the room. Two people actually. He could hear his fathers voice and the voice of another man. His mother was explaining that Ken was awake but the light seemed to hurt his eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, I need to speak to both of you. Ken, I'll turn the light's down and send your friends in. They've been dying to see you. Do you feel up to it?" the doctor asked as he quickly checked Ken's vitals.

Ken nodded carefully. He felt his father give his hand a squeeze and his mother kiss him on the forehead again. He listened as they left the room. The doctor made a few last checks before heading toward the door. 

"Now Ken, if you start to feel tired or dizzy I want you to push your call button. The nurse will come in with some medication and your friends will have to leave. Is that understood?"

Ken opened his eyes and nodded. "I will. Don't worry."

"Just take care of yourself. We wouldn't want you to collapse again."

"Here you go honey." Mrs. Ichijouji took Ken's hand and helped him out of the car. His father pulled the door open and stood back as Ken and his mother entered the apartment.

"Mom, really, I'm fine. You don't have to help me to my room." Ken blushed slightly. He was strong enough to walk. The doctor had said so himself. His mother was just being over protective. Then again, Ken really couldn't blame her. She had already lost one son, she had to take extra special care of the second. Thankfully, she didn't know about the digital world. If she did she would probably blow a fuse or two. Ken allowed his mother to help him to his room and into bed.

"Go to sleep. You need the rest honey. I'll be right outside the door if you need anything." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled at her son before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Ken sat up almost immediately. He scanned the room quickly calling for his digimon. He felt a rustling movement at the foot of his bed. Suddenly, Minomon crawled out from under the covers.

"Ken-chan! I'm glad you're all right." Minomon snuggled up against Ken's hair, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm fine Minomon. You don't have to worry anymore," Ken whispered as he reached over and rubbed his digimon's head reassuringly. He could feel Minomon's tears on his cheek.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't come back. I thought you were gone forever," Minomon whispered into his partners hair. He couldn't seem to stop crying. He was just so happy that Ken was home.

"Good night, Ken. Pleasant dreams," Minomon whispered before moving over to curl up on Ken's chest. He lay awake listening to his human partners heart beat.

Minomon woke up around 1 a.m. He could tell something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realisedKen was gone. Minomon lay in an empty bed.

"Ken? Ken? Ken-chan, where are you? Are you all right?" Minomon was starting to panic. Suddenly, the bed room door opened. Minomon quickly hid under the blankets on the bed, where he could watch the door.

"Minomon, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Ken walked into the room looking rather worried. "Did you have a bad dream, Minomon?" Ken started to walk over to the bed.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong Ken. I woke up and you weren't there is all. I thought maybe something had happened again." Minomon smiled a bit embarrassed as he crawled out from under the blankets. "So where were you anyways?"

"I just went to get a drink. I'm sorry I worried you Minomon, I just didn't want to wake you up in the middle of the night." Ken smiled up at his partner and saw a look of fear in Minomon's eyes. "What's wrong? Minomon are you ok?"

"Ken look behind you." Ken spun around and saw his computer. The screen was glowing. But he had turned it off when he went to bed. Suddenly, the screen began to emit a very bright green light. The light exploded out into the room bring two digimon along with it. Ken gasped in surprise as he recognised them.

"Grab him Mummymon," Arukenimon ordered.

Mummymon grabbed Ken by the throat and pulled the boy up off of his feet. The boy began to choke as his air was cut off. Struggling madly Ken was able to kick the digimon in the stomach causing him to let go. Ken slid to the ground coughing as he tried to pull air into his aching lungs. He was knocked forwards onto his hands and knees as Mummymon kicked him the back.

"Stop it!" Minomon bounced off of Mummymon's chest as he tried to stop the digimon from hurting his friend. Quickly, Minomon digivolved to Wormmon and used his sticky net attack to knock Arukenimon and Mummymon over.

"Stupid little worm." Arukenimon kicked Wormmon across the room and into the wall. Wormmon groaned as he tried to get up and failed. He watched through a haze as Ken ran towards him. Dropping to his knees, Ken picked Wormmon up and tried to help him.

"That's it. Bring the boy over here." Arukenimon was at the computer activating the digiport. Mummymon grabbed Ken by the arm and pulled him towards the computer causing the boy to drop his digimon. Ken spun around quickly and punched Mummymon in the face. The digimon stumbled backwards, surprised by the attack. Ken tried to run back to Wormmon but crashed to his knees in pain. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even noticed the headaches and chest pains start again.

"Ken-chan, look out." Wormmon watched helpless as Mummymon brought his fist down on Ken's head. The boy was knocked unconscious instantly. Wormmon tried to attack the digimon unsuccessfully as Mummymon picked Ken up and carried him to the computer.

"Good-bye, pathetic worm." Arukenimon laughed as both the digimon and Ken were pulled through the digiport to the digital world.

Painfully, Wormmon made his way to the desk. He slowly climbed up and found Ken's D-terminal. Using the last of his energy, Wormmon quickly typed a message to Davis, telling the boy everything that had happened and begging for help. With that done Wormmon collapsed to the floor and de-digivolved back to Minomon.

To Be Continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope that you liked that part of my story. Please review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll add the next part of the story.


	2. Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or the characters, or the stories, or anything else that has to do with TV

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or the characters, or the stories, or anything else that has to do with TV.

Little Note: Please ignore any little spelling or grammatical errors. English really isn't my strongest class and my computer likes to make up words or sometimes just completely ignore ones that are spelt(is that even a word) wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

by Kalika

"Demiveemon, we need to go now. Demiveemon. Wake up!" Davis smacked his friend on the head. The little blue digimon rolled over and glared at him.

"What do you want Davis? I was having a great dream," The little ball of fluff growled sleepily. It was 1:30 in the morning. What did Davis think he was doing, waking him up at this hour?

"Hurry up. We need to go. Wormmon e-mailed me. Ken's been kidnapped by Arukenimon and we have to help find him." The little blue digimon nodded quickly and headed for he door. "Just wait Demiveemon. First I'm going to e-mail the others to let them know what's happening. I'll get their replies on the way."

"Armadillomon, do you think Ken will be ok?" Cody looked up at his friend hopefully. He was visiting his aunt for the week. The next day they were going shopping. there was almost no chance that he could get out of it and go to the digital world.

"I'm sure he will be Cody. Davis was going over tonight and even though the others are out of town I'm sure at least one of them will be able to get there and help." Armadillomon smiled supportively. He didn't want Cody to fell guilty about not being able to go.

"All right Armadillomon. Let's go to bed."

"I'm sorry Kari, but you can't leave," Mrs. Kamiya explained quickly. "I need your help with cleaning up tonight."

"But mom, I really need to go"

"No Kari, now go and help your father." Mrs. Kamiya began to pick up paper plates and garbage that were laying o the ground.

'This is just great" Kari thought to herself. 'Why couldn't my cousin have his wedding some other day. I'm never going to get to the digital world if I have to clean up the mess from the reception. Stupid drunks. One of my friend is in trouble and I can't go help them because the best man couldn't throw his napkin in the garbage can. Perfect. I sure hope the others can find Ken without my help.'

'Well this is just perfect. My friends are in trouble and I have to watch after my grandmother.' Yolie sighed as she put her d-terminal back into her bag. Quickly she grabbed her grandmothers medication and a glass of water.

"Hey, Grammy. It's 8 o'clock, time to take your medication." Yolie shook her grandmother gently to wake her. She helped the older woman swallow the pills before letting her go back to sleep.

'I can't believe I'm the only person here. Why did my entire family have to leave. If I had gone to America with my brother and sisters I may have been able to sneak away and get to the digital world. But no, I had to stay behind so I could hang out with my friends. It's to bad that my grandpa's brother had that heart attack. My parents had to drive him over for a visit so I got left at my grandparents to make sure that my grandmother take all of her medication on time. Damn it. I hope the others can help Ken without me.'

"What's wrong honey. Is everything all right?" TK looked up from his d-terminal.

"Um yeah. Mom, when are we going to be getting home?"

"Oh, in about nine hours dear. Are you sure there's nothing wrong. You look worried about something."

"No mom, I'm fine." TK turned to look out the window. Nine hours. Just great. He wouldn't be able to get the digital world until the next day. The others would have to do without him.

Ken groaned weakly as he woke up. He couldn't see anything. He hoped that it was just too dark where he was. The ground that he was laying on was made of stone. The room was damp and cold. Fighting against a huge headache, Ken forced himself into a sitting position. Swaying uncertainly, Ken forced himself to his feet. He collapsed almost immediately as his knees gave out in weakness.

"Are we having problems, Emperor?" Arukenimon stepped out of the shadows and approached Ken slowly. With one hand she lifted the pale boy to his feet and pushed him back towards the cold stone wall. 

Arukenimon tilted Ken's head back until it cracked against the stone wall behind him. She held his head back as she gently ran her fingers across his chin. He tried to pull his head free and Arukenimon pressed her other hand against his throat, hard.

"What do you want with me?" Ken gasped. It was getting hard to breath. His vision was starting to blur and fade out. The pounding in his head was starting again, as well as the chest pains.

"Oh, Ken. I thought you were a genius. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Arukenimon laughed as she tightened her grip on is throat even more. She watched as his eyes became unfocused. She loosened her grip slightly as he started to gasp for breath.

"Whyhere?" Ken asked between gasps.

"You just keep getting in the way Ken. My little implant didn't succeed in killing you, thanks to your little digimon friend."

"Implant? What do you mean?" Ken was beginning to catch his breath, but the headache and chest pains were getting worse. Ken groaned in pain as Arukenimon took her hand away from Ken's chin and gently placed it at the back of his neck and pushed his head forward. 

"The implant is installed here," Arukenimon gently rubbed the back of Ken's neck making him cringe. "You've been feeling the effects for sometime now. First, the headaches," she said stroking his hair, "then the chest pains," she released his throat and slid her hand down to rub his chest lightly, " and finally it stopped you're heart. unfortunately, the humans were able to save you. The implant only had enough power to stop you're heart once, but it is still active and contains enough power to give you those head and chest pains off and on for the rest of your life. Which, if I have anything to say about it, won't be for very much longer."

"When...?" Ken managed to choke out despite the pain

"Right before I made you the Digimon Emperor. I thought that it would be a good idea to have a safeguard in case you turned against us. Unfortunately, I was unable to activate the implant until about a month ago. If I had activated it sooner then so many of the problems you and the other digidestined caused could have been avoided." Arukenimon growled angrily.

"Please stop the pain." Ken was in so much agony that the only thing keeping him standing was Arukenimon. The pain had never been this bad before. Even without full power the implant was still making the sensations stronger each time.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't remove or turn off the implant. It is installed between two vertebras in your spine. One wrong move during the procedure and you'd' either be dead of paralyzed. Don't worry though Ken, you won't fell the pain much longer. You probably won't survive the week."

"Arukenimon," called Mummymon from an adjoining room, "it's ready now."

"Thank-you, Mummymon." Arukenimon let go of Ken completely and watched him slump to the ground in pain before she turned and walked past Mummymon and out the door. On her way she called, "Mummymon, bring the boy with you."

Mummymon nodded and walked over to the blue haired boy on the ground. "Get up," growled Mummymon as he kicked Ken in the side knocking him over onto his back. Mummymon was surprised at the pain written across the boy's face. With a sigh he bent down and lifted Ken up, cradling the boy gently to his chest, before he turned and went up the stares after Arukenimon.

"Put him in the cell, Mummymon." Arukenimon turned as the other digimon entered the room carrying Ken in his arms. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up."

Mummymon looked at the boy in his arms. Ken was unconscious, but his face was tranquil. It looked like the pain had stopped for now. Quickly the digimon dropped Ken in the room before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Wormmon. Wormmon. Where are you?" Davis whispered as he pushed the door to Ken's room open. He didn't want to wake Ken's parents and worry them. He had picked the lock to get into the apartment and didn't want them asking any questions. Hopefully, he and Wormmon could find Ken and get him home before Ken's parents got up and saw that he was missing. Davis had left a note for his parents telling them that hen had needed Ken's help on a project and that he would spend the night at the Ichijoui's place.

"Davis, I'm over here." The boy turned to find Minomon laying under the computer desk. "Is everyone else here?"

"Sorry, Wormmon. Everyone else is on vacation. I e-mailed them to let them know what's happening. None of them can make it tonight but they wanted to wish us luck. They'll try to get to the digital world tomorrow."

"That's good," Wormmon whispered softly.

"Are you ok?" Davis dropped to his knees and picked Minomon up. The digimon didn't seem to be injured but he was rather weak. 

"I'm ok Davis. I'm just weak because I haven't eaten much of anything since Ken was taken into the hospital a week ago." 

"Well then I'm going to go snag some food for you from the kitchen before we go to find Ken." Davis quietly slipped out the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed some fruit from the bowl on the counter and was about to leave when he had an idea. Quickly he went through the cupboards trying to find an empty bottle. Luck was with him. He found three one liter bottles that he quickly filled with water. They didn't know where Ken was. The search could take awhile and they may not have time to find water. And everyone always calls Davis dumb. If they could see him now.

Davis hurried back to Ken's room. He gave Minomon the fruit and opened the digiport. As soon as Minomon was ready he and Davis went through the digiport to the digital world. 

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that part was so short I decided to just submit what I had instead of making you guys wait a week or two for the next part. I'll try to make the it longer thought. My teachers have been assigning a lot of tests, and assignments lately. 


	3. Help

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or any of the characters(please

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or any of the characters(please. You think I'm that original. Yeah right, these stories I write are about as creative as I get.) So don't get mad at me.

Note: I'm sorry I couldn't post this story until now, but I really hope that It was worth the wait. Thanks for being so patient with me.

Saying Of The Day: I'm lost, I'm going to find myself, but if I show up before I get back, please tell me to wait for myself. Thank-you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

By Kalika

Ken walked the perimeter of his cell. He had checked every stone, every crack, every little crevice he could find. He still hadn't found a way out of this room.

Ken growled in frustration. This was pointless. He hadn't even found the seam for the door yet. It would have been easier if there was some light to see by. It was so dark, Ken couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

Sighing in defeat, Ken sat down to wait. Arukenimon and Mummymon would be back soon. He could try to surprise them and escape when they opened the door. Silently, he leaned against the wall, before drifting off to sleep.

"Well he's not here. Where do you think we should look next?" Davis looked down and Wormmon. The little digimon shook his head. He had no idea where to look next. They had been searching for the past three hours and hadn't found a trace of Ken.

"Don't worry Wormmon." Veemon smiled at Wormmon in support. "We'll find Ken soon. And he'll be perfectly fine. You'll see. Everything will turn out great."

Davis nodded in agreement before pulling out his digivice and checking the screen. It really was a useless action. He had Ken's digivice in his other jacket pocket. But, he wasn't above trying anything. They didn't have any idea where Ken was, or even of where to look.

"Maybe we should take a short break. Wormmon you look really tired." Davis sat down and began to massage his sore legs. They had been walking for the past three hours. Davis was starting to feel hungry, and he was pretty sure that they digimon were too.

As Davis began to rummage around in his bag, Veemon and Wormmon dropped to the ground, exhausted. The digimon took the granola bars Davis offered them, from his bag. Davis lay back on the ground with his hands behind his head. The search was going so slowly. If the others had been able to come, they would be able to cover much more ground. But, it was just the three of them, and they would just have to do their best to find Ken.

Ken sighed as he wandered around his cell. He wasn't trying to find an exit he just needed to stretch his legs. They had both fallen asleep and I wasn't exactly the most enlightening feeling. Ken had just passed the door when it slid open. 

It was Mummymon, and he seemed to be carrying something. He glared at Ken angrily before dropping a tray on the floor and closing the door violently. 

Ken slid to his knees to inspect the tray. There was food and water on it. Ken stared at it suspiciously. Why was Arukenimon feeding him if she just wanted him dead anyways. Slowly Ken got to his feet and continued to wander around the room. Maybe the food was poisoned, maybe not, but he wasn't hungry. Not now anyways.

"Mom, can I go now please?" Kari was almost begging by now. It was six a.m. and they were still cleaning up the yard. She needed to go to the Digiworld now. Davis hadn't written back that he had found Ken, so she assumed that the search was still going on.

"I'm sorry Kari. But we have to finish up here, and then we need to drive over and visit your uncle." Mrs. Kamiya was barely even listening to her daughter. She was just to busy.

"Davis says they still can't find anything." Cody rolled over in his bed so that he was facing Armadillomon. The message hadn't been very encouraging. For the three hours of searching, the others had found nothing. No sign, no clue, nothing at all.

"Don't worry Cody. After you and your aunt get back from shopping, I'm sure you'll be able to get away and go help in the search." Armadillomon was trying to be helpful, but he could see that he wasn't having much of an effect. Cody, was feeling guilty that he wasn't able to help. He was very worried about his new friend. Maybe he hadn't really trusted Ken in the beginning, but the pale boy was beginning to grow on him. Ken was just so polite and thoughtful now that he was no longer the Digimon Emperor, and Cody was really starting to like him as a person.

"Tomorrow, right Armadillomon?"

"Right, Cody."

TK woke up in the hard motel bed. He could hear his mother already up and typing in the next room. Rolling over, TK glanced at the clock. Six a.m. They were going to be back on the road in about two hours, and then there was still four and a half hours of driving left before they got home.

Growling in frustration, TK practically fell out of bed as he headed for the shower. It was aggravating, not being able to help search for his friend. But he was stuck, and the others would just have to do with out him. He only prayed that Ken would be all right when they found him.

"Are you feeling ok Granny?" Yolie poked her head into her grandmother's bedroom. She waited a few moments before deciding that the older woman was asleep and silently backing out of the room.

Suddenly, she heard her d-terminal beeping. Pulling it out she quickly read the message that Davis had sent:

Yolie,

Still searching here. I hope you or at least one of the others will be able to get here and help out. We haven't found anything, so if you have any ideas please send them. We could really use the help.

Davis

Sighing weakly, the tall girl recalled the shape Ken had been in when she had visited him in the hospital. The doctors hadn't really found out what had happened. For all they new, Ken could be having another attack right now. Or he could have already had one, and by the time they found him it would be to late. Shaking her head, Yolie pushed those thoughts from her mind.

She read the message again. Nothing, not even a tiny little clue. Maybe this was to big for Davis to handle alone. He was going to need help, but she wasn't going to be able to offer it. Her parents weren't supposed to be back until the next day.

Suddenly, she got an idea. It was perfect. Why hadn't she thought of it the night before. Quickly, she began to type her message up.

"Yolie. I could kiss you!" Davis cried as he jumped to his feet startling Wormmon and Veemon out of their rest. The digimon watched in confusion as Davis danced around in a gleeful circle.

"Why are you kissing Yolie?" Veemon asked as he leaned up on his elbows to stare at his partner. Humans could be so weird sometimes.

"Oh, Veemon, it's just an expression. I'm not going to actually kiss her"

"Then why did you say it?" Veemon was still confused.

"Never, mind. Anyways, Yolie has an idea about where to look." Wormmon jumped up at this news. "She suggested checking out Giga House. I think it's a good idea."

"Giga House? You mean that big place where we first met Arukenimon. That's a great idea. I can't believe we didn't think of it ourselves. Let's hurry up and go." Wormmon was practically dragging Davis across the clearing. Veemon quickly grabbed Davis' bag and hurried after the other two.

Ken had just started walking again when the pain started once more. It was much worse than it had been the last time. Ken dropped to his knees as he grabbed his head with his hands as he screamed in pain. It was the same every time. First the headache and then, after a few minutes, the chest pains. It was getting to hard for Ken to just give in. To hope that perhaps, if he let go, then the pain would finally stop. He would be free from the agony at last.

I can't do this anymore. God, it hurts so much.' Ken sobbed weakly as he leaned against the wall. The pain was overwhelming. He couldn't even think clearly anymore. Slowly he let himself slip away. He just stopped fighting against the pain and gave in. 

"Hey, look at this. It looks like a door. Let's go through here." Veemon was pointing at the wall beside him.

Davis and Wormmon hurried over. It _was_ a door, and it opened to a stair case that led downwards. Davis took one look at Wormmon and made up his mind. Ever since they had reached Giga House, Wormmon had begun to look hopeful. More hopeful then he had since they had started to search. Quickly, Davis started down the stairs with the two digimon following behind.

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Again, I am so sorry that this part took me so long to write. But I have been getting assignment after assignment and test after test from my teachers. I have a lot more coming up too, but I promise that I will try to get the next part out faster.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Lost

Legal Disclaimer: Guess what

Legal Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own digimon (sob! I'm so upset by this fact. ) In any case, to the people who created digimon(yeah right! Like their reading fanfics written by pathetic fans like me!) thank you for giving my siblings one more reason to think that I'm completely insane. 

Saying Of The Day: "If you don't like who you are, you're probably not alone."

-Dave Broadfoot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

by Kalika

"Which way should we go now Davis?" the group had been following a straight hallway for the past twenty minutes, but now they had reached a fork in the path. There were three choices. They could go straight, to the right, or they could take the path that was to their left. The odd thing about the last choice was that the hall almost seemed to lead back the way they had come, but only at a slight angle.

"I don't have the slightest idea. But I'm pretty sure that we shouldn't split up. Arukenimon could be anywhere. We'll pick a path, and if we don't find anything we'll just come back and try another. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, it'll be safer that way." Veemon nodded his agreement. Wormmon was worried about Ken, but if they split up and someone got hurt then there was less of a chance for them to find his partner.

"All right. Let's go." With that Wormmon started down the hall to their right. Davis gave Veemon a quick glance before they both started to follow.

'Oh, thank God. We're finally finished. Now I can go to the Digiworld and help Davis," Kari thought to herself. In fact it was even better then just having the cleaning finished. Kari's family was going to spend the day shopping and hanging around the city. All she had to do was fake sick and she would have the place to herself for the entire day. No one would no that she was gone.

"Kari, we're going now. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mrs. Kamiya popped her head back in the door.

"No thanks mom. I'll be fine here. I'm sure the quiet will help with the headache." Kari sighed as her mother finally stepped out the door. Kari watched through the window and her family got into the car and drove off.

Quickly, she pulled out her digivice and headed over to the computer. She called up the digiport and after sending an e-mail to TK that she was going, she opened the port and was pulled through.

"Hurry up X-Veemon. You stop those Snimon while Wormmon and I check these doors ok?"

The search had been going well until the guys had accidental walked into a room full of angry Snimon. Since Wormmon couldn't digivolve without Ken. He had suggested that Veemon should digivolve and distract the evil digimon, while he and Davis searched the other rooms. It wouldn't take long to look around. They had almost reached the end of the hall and there were only four other doors to check. Wormmon just hoped that none of the other rooms were filled with dangerous digimon.

"Nothing, in here." Davis closed one of the doors quickly before going to check the other room. It was empty as well. 

Wormmon checked the other doors and also found nothing of interest. After catching up to Davis, the two of them headed back down the hall to see if Veemon needed any help. He didn't. By the time they got back X-Veemon had knocked all of the Snimon unconcious and had de-digivolved back to Veemon.

"Wow. Great job Veemon. Let's just lock the door so they can't get out and follow us once they wake up." Davis slammed the door shut and jammed it shut before the group began to head back to the fork to try another path.

Just as TK got in to his bedroom, he head his d-terminal begin to beep. He pulled it out and quickly read the message that Kari had sent:

__

TK,

I'm heading into the Digiworld right now. I'm going to head for primary village and see if anyone if there. If no one's there in an hour I'm going to start searching around for Ken by myself. Later.

Kari.

TK hurried to his door and told his mother that he was going out for awhile. He didn't even wait for a reply before turning to his computer and entering the Digiworld.

"Hey there are more doors down here!" Veemon exclaimed, pointing down the hallway ahead of them. He was right. There were three large black doors.

"I'll take the first door and you guys can check the others," Veemon offered. Davis nodded before he and Wormmon headed off down the hall to try remaining doors. Veemon pulled open the door and jumped back in surprise. The room was filled with Flymon. There had to be at least 20 of them.

Quickly, Veemon digivolved to X-Veemon. He jumped into the room with the evil digimon and closed the door behind him keeping the Flymon from chasing after Wormmon and Davis.

Meanwhile, Davis and Wormmon were checking the other rooms. There was nothing of interest in either of them. They were just small black walled rooms. There wasn't even any furniture. Sighing the two of them turned and headed back to Veemon.

"Vee-laser." X-Veemon had just knocked out the last remaining Flymon when they arrived. Davis gave X-Veemon a quizzical look. "Don't ask."

"Don't worry. I won't. But maybe you should stay as X-Veemon in case we run into any other trouble."

"All right," X-Veemon agreed as they once again headed back the way they had come. They still had a lot of the building left to search.

"Yolie! We're home! Where are you?"

"In here," Yolie called from the living room. Finally, they were home. Now she could go. "Mom, Dad, now that you're back, I'm going to head out for awhile, ok?" Not waiting for an answer, Yolie grabbed her jacket and disappeared out the door.

She had decided to head for the library, in order to use one of their computers, seeing as how her grandmother didn't own one. It wouldn't be long now. Just another half hour and she would be in the digi world helping the others find Ken. Perfect.

The wounded Flymon slowly and painfully made his was into Arukenimon's control room. It was very dark but he could just make out his masters form. She didn't look happy, but then again she never really did.

"Master. There are intruders in the building. They seemed to be looking for something," the Flymon explained nervously. "I'm not sure, but they might have been digidestined."

"So they have come for their friend. We'll I think I'll set up a little surprise for them," Arukenimon laughed wickedly. The Flymon who had brought the news backed away from her quickly. "How many were there?"

"There was one human boy and two digimon. A Wormmon and a Veemon. We attacked them but we were beaten."

"Hmmm! So only the one kid came. Go get Mummymon. Tell him that we have work to do." Arukenimon was already on her way out the door when she barked this order.

"Well, this is the only path left. If we don't find anything here, I don't know what we're going to do," Davis sighed as they started down the left path. The hall wasn't very long and it ended in a solid wall.

"Oh no! Whewhere else can we look?" Wormmon was on the verge of tears. This had been the best place to look and they hadn't found anything useful. Wormmon watched as Davis leaned against the wall in defeat. Suddenly, he was gone.

"Davis, Davis where are you?" Veemon bounded up to the wall, trying to see where his friend had gone. He was pressing against the wall experimentally when it suddenly slid open revealing a staircase. Veemon glanced at Wormmon before they began heading down.

"Ow! My head!" Davis groaned as he stood up. The moving wall had taken him be surprise and he had fallen backwards down the stairs, hitting his head on the floor.

"Look at this." Wormmon directed their attention ahead of them. There was a small hallway that seemed to branch of in two different directions. They took the left path and soon came to another fork. This time they headed to the right.

"Well, this maze is a good sign!" Davis laughed to himself. "Why would Arukenimon put so much effort into guarding this area if there wasn't something down here that she didn't want us to find. Even if it isn't Ken it must be something very important. So let's keep going."

"I'm going out Auntie. I'll be back soon." Cody slipped into his room and closed the door silently. After making sure that no one could hear him, he turned on the computer and accessed the digiport. Picking up Upamon under one arm he jumped through.

"Hey Cody. Over here." It was Yolie. She was jumping up in the air waving her arms around. "Everyone else is here. Hurry up. We want to go. We're going to head to Giga House. That's were Davis was heading when we last heard from him."

"Does he know that we're coming?" Cody asked.

"Well, we tried to e-mail him but the message didn't make it through. We just hope that he's still there." With that they started off.

To Be Continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked that part. I know I didn't have any Ken in this part(sob) but don't worry, the next part is going to be loaded with Ken. It will be out soon, you shouldn't have to wait long. 


	5. Worse

Legal Disclaimer: I donít, and never will, own Digimon, or any of the charters

Legal Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Digimon, or any of the characters. 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Kawaii Mimi-chan. Thanks for all the e-mails and reviews you sent me.

Note: I am so sorry that I took so long getting this part out. Between work and sleep, I have had very little time to write anything. I finished this part during a few particularly slow work days. Sorry again for the wait. Also, I don't want to get your hopes up so don't expect the next part of the story until sometime in September. I am just way to busy right now. Plus, I'm kind of stuck on how I'm going to finish the story(that doesn't mean that the next part is the last. I really hope that it isn't. I enjoy writing fan fiction in my free time. Unfortunately I don't have a lot of that right now.)

Saying of the Day: You can't leave footprints in the sands of time by sitting on your butt. Besides, who really wants to leave butt prints.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

by Kalika

"Watch out.. There's a big hole in the floor here." Davis warned the digimon as he leaped across the hole. They had been wandering around in this maze for at least half an hour. But they knew where they were and could find their way back to the beginning it they needed to.

Wormmon had suggested they follow the "right hand rule" in order to make sure they didn't get lost. The only thing to the "right hand rule" was to keep your right hand touching a wall at all times. That way, if you ran into a dead end, all you had to do was turn around and switch to your left hand. Eventually, you would end up right where you had started and would then be able to try again.

The maze wasn't too dangerous, just annoying. As of yet, all they had run into was the hole in the floor and one dead end. It was sort of unnerving. Why hadn't Arukenimon attacked them with anything? Maybe the "fun" was still coming. God, that was a horrible thought. Davis smiled to himself. His imagination was far to active.

They hit another dead end and once again had to turn around and head back to the last point where they had changed directions.

"Davis. What's that?" Veemon pointed down the hall ahead of them. They had gone back to the last fork and taken another hall. They had been walking for about two minutes.

There was a bright light shining at the end of the hall. Finally! Maybe they were finished with the maze now. that would be a relief. Of course, if Ken wasn't there, they were going to have to head back through the maze in order to leave the building.

"Oh hurry. Maybe Ken's there." Wormmon couldn't keep the hope out of his voice. They had been searching for hours and now they might have found something. Even if it wasn't Ken maybe it was a clue as to his whereabouts.

The hall was dark and cold. It also seemed to be endless. After about 5 minutes of walking, the end of the hall came into sight. There was one lone door with a rather large lock on it.

The door was heavy and made of oak. The lock was simple and Davis was able to pick it easily. The door opened with a protesting creak as Davis pushed against it. Silently, Wormmon and Davis slipped into the room. They had been lucky so far. They hadn't run into any unbeatable evil digimon yet, and they wanted to keep it that way.

Davis waited a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dark. Wormmon went on ahead. He could feel his way along the floor. Soon, Davis moved farther into the room.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for. Ken lay on the ground near the corner. He was very still. There didn't seem to be any restraints holding him in place. Swiftly, Davis approached the unmoving figure.

"Ken? Ken, are you o.k?" Davis walked across the room to his friend. Davis shook Ken's shoulder gently, trying to wake him. Ken moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Davis gasped when he saw them, they now looked pained and hopeless instead of calm and controlled like Davis was used to.

Wormmon rubbed his head against Ken's leg before her wrapped his antennae around the boy's waist in a hug. Ken smiled faintly as he reached down to rub his digimon's head.

Davis watched his friend carefully. The boy seemed happy to see his friends, but his eyes still seemed wrong. Davis shook the feeling off and helped Ken to his feet. Slipping his arm around the pale boy's shoulders, Davis began to make his way out the door and down then hall. 

Their progress was slow but soon they made their way back up to the ground level. They managed to get back through the maze without taking to many wrong turns. Ken was beginning to weaken and was having real difficulty walking, even with Davis' help. 

The group was almost out when they were suddenly caught up in a large web. The trap seemed to have drooped from the ceiling. The material wasn't sticky, but it was so heavy that it made movement almost impossible.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without saying good bye did you?" Arukenimon dropped to the ground in front of them. Mummymon followed close behind. The two evil digimon blocked the exit.

"Let us go, Arukenimon,"Davis shouted in anger. Ken was getting worse. His skin was losing colour fast and he was starting to slide to the floor.

"Oh, but I can't let Ken here leave when he's in so much pain. I just feel like I have to help him. You see Ken, I have decided to deactivate your implant."

"No thanks, Arukenimon. I know you have some sort of catch." Ken used up a lot of his energy saying this.

"Ken, Ken, Ken. You really have no choice in this. In fact " Arukenimon pulled a remote out of some hidden pocket in her dress and pushed the only button. " I have just set it to off."

"I'll bet you expect us to thank you," Wormmon snarled from the floor near Ken's feet.

Arukenimon smiled at the smaller digimon before walking past the stunned group. On her way, she removed the net from on top of them. She was just about to turn the corner and disappear out of sight when Davis called for her to stop.

"Wait. I don't think It worked. Ken isn't getting any better. In fact he's getting worse." Arukenimon turned around with an evil smile. Ken was indeed getting worse. His eyes were clenched shut in pain and he was starting to shiver.

"Oh, it is working. I guess I forgot to mention, when the implant turns off it will explode. Mind you, the explosion won't be large enough to see, but I'm afraid it will kill poor Ken"

To Be Continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought this was a good place to leave the story. It'll keep you all in suspense until I get the next part out, but like I said before, that probably won't be until sometime in September. I'm sorry this part was so short but it seemed like a good chapter break. Thank you so much for reading. Please review ( I love reviews. They make me happy.)


	6. Winning

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters, so don't get mad at me. 

Saying Of The Day: Be your own best friend, just be sure the relationship goes no further.

-Dave Broadfoot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Pain

by Kalika

Ken screamed and grabbed his head in his hands. It hurt so much. Davis caught him as he collapsed in pain. Sobbing in agony, the blue haired boy buried his face in Davis' shoulder. The tanned boy wrapped his arms around his friend to help calm his shaking. Wormmon glared at Arukenimon as he tried to comfort his partner.

"Davis, can I?" Veemon asked, ready to get revenge for his friends suffering.

"Oh, what's the point, Veemon? You can't hope to beat us in you champion form. You won't even stand a chance. You aren't powerful enough to fight us on your own." Arukenimon laughed in triumph.

Veemon growled in anger as he digivolved. Howling in fury, he launched himself at Arukenimon. The attack surprised the spider digimon, and she was knocked backwards to the ground. Before she even had a chance to turn she was knocked forward by a powerful kick to her back.

Snarling in fury Arukenimon pushed herself to her feet before finally shedding her human form.

*****

"We're almost there. The signal's really strong now," Cody cried in excitement. The digidestined could see Giga house on the horizon. 

"Good the sooner we get there, the sooner we can have Ken back home safe and sound." Kari sighed in obvious relief. They hadn't seen to the boy yet, but she knew without a doubt that he was somewhere in that building. "Let's hurry."

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling, we need to get there as soon as possible." TK tried to push down the impending sense of dread he could feel in his stomach.

*****

Davis watched the fight while at the same time kept a close eye on Ken. The taller boy had curled up into a tiny ball and was slowly rocking with the pain. Davis gently wiped the sweat from his friends forehead before turning back to the battle.

*****

"Yes. Finally we're here. Now all we have to do is find a way inside." Yolie was practically jumping for joy.

"There that should do, don't you think Cody?" Armadillomon asked his partner as he pointer to a crack in the wall before them. It looked to be a tight squeeze, but they could see directly into the main house through it.

"Well, it may work, I just hope that we can all fit through. But, it's definitely worth a try. Let's go!"

*****

"Ken, look," Davis cried out in joy as he saw that the other digidestined had finally joined them. Now Arukenimon and Mummymon wouldn't stand a chance. "Isn't this great? The others are here. Ken?" 

Davis turned back and saw that the blue haired boy had passed out again. He quickly hailed X-Veemon over.

"What do you need, Davis?"

"Take Ken somewhere safe. If we don't have to worry about his we will have a better chance at fighting. Wormmon will be able to take care of him for now."

X-Veemon nodded in agreement before picking the limp boy and Wormmon up in his arms and taking off to find a safe hiding place.

While all of this had been happening the other digimon had all digivolved and were now forcing Arukenimon and Mummymon back. They were gaining a lot of ground too. It looked like the evil digimon were going to be defeated.

"Look out Hawkmon," Yolie cried as Mummymon tried to sneak up behind the bird digimon. Hawkmon spun and quickly defended himself against the attack. Mummymon retreated before Hawkmon could get in a good shot.

"All right that's enough! Let's get out of here," Arukenimon cried as she turned and ran from the house. Mummymon was right on her heels.

"Yeah-hoo," screamed Yolie as she threw here arms around Cody. "We won. We won." 

"Yeah now let's go see how Ken's doing."

"Ken! Ken, are you okay?" Davis and the others crowded around the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, actually. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did a few minutes ago." Ken replied with a slightly weak voice. He did look much better now, Davis noted. Ken wasn't as pale as he had been not too long ago.

"Here Ken," TK offered his hand to help the blue haired boy up off of the floor. He pulled Ken to his feet and cautiously let go when he saw that the boy was able to support himself.

"So, what happened Ken? I mean it's not like I'm upset or anything, but why are you okay? I thought Arukenimon said that the implant would kill you. Why didn't it?" Davis asked in confusion.

"Maybe it wasn't programmed properly," Yolie suggested. 

"But Arukenimon said that it would self destruct," Wormmon said as he snuggled against Ken's leg.

"So maybe it did," Cody thought out loud. "Only instead of exploding when it self destructed, maybe it just shut itself off."

"So then we don't have to worry about it anymore. It can't do any harm if it's been shut off can it?" Kari asked quietly.

"No I think it should be okay now. You shouldn't have to worry about anything Ken." Yolie said supportively.

Ken tried to take a step forward and almost fell. Davis and Yolie hurried to support him. The others crowded around anxiously to see that their friends was okay. Wormmon had glomped onto his partner's leg and seemed to have no intention of ever letting go.

"Glad to have you back to normal Ken," TK said as he clapped the pale boy on the shoulder gently. The others all voiced their agreement. Ken smiled at them weakly.

"We should get you back to the real world. Hopefully, you're parents won't be too worried about you."

After Davis finally managed to pry Wormmon from Ken's leg. The group started back towards the nearest digiport. They all took turns helping to support Ken as his strength slowly returned.

*****

"Did you, or did you not follow my instructions exactly?" Arukenimon was practically screaming as Mummymon cowered against the wall. She had just been informed by a few of her minions, that ALL of the digidestined had gone back to the real world through the digital port . "Ken would be dead right now if you hadn't screwed everything up," she continued without waiting for an answer

"I'm sorry my darling. It was an accident, but don't worry you'll get him next time." Mummymon begged desperately.

"Oh, just be quiet."

*****

"I'll walk you home Ken," Davis offered as soon as the group had stepped out onto the open street in front of his apartment. "It's only four o'clock. Your parents will probably think that you're just coming home from school."

"I'll just tell them that I left early this morning so I could hang out with you guys before going to school," Ken agreed.

"That's a great plan Ken. Just hopefully they weren't up too early." Yolie smiled. "See you tomorrow Ken." With that said she gave him a hug and then grabbed her bag and headed off with Cody, who also smiled and waved goodbye.

"It's good to have you back Ken." TK slapped Ken on the shoulder while Kari nodded her agreement.

"See you later guys," Davis called as the two left with their digimon. He then turned to Ken with a big smile. "Let's go."

*****

"Would you like to come in for supper Davis? I'm sure my parents won't mind." Ken said as he began to open the door to his families apartment. They two digidestined could smell the food from in the hall. The digimon could smell the food as well. Ken could feel Wormmon squirming in his bag impatiently.

"Sure Ken. I'd love to come in for dinner."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

Note: I am so sorry that this took me so long to finish. I have had such a horrible time finishing this story. The part that had me all hung up was the fight scene. I just couldn't write it the way I wanted it to happen. I finally gave up and went with this. Hope it's not too bad. Thanks for all the support you guys have given, and again, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finish. Bye for now.


End file.
